


Thief's Decision

by Higuchimon



Series: Shadow Demons [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Stealing from a shadow mage is a very bad idea.  Especially when the shadow mage’s lover gets involved.





	Thief's Decision

**Series:** Shadow Demons|| **Title:** Thief’s Decision  
 **Characters:** Ryou, OC|| **Pair:** Ryou x Yuusuke (implied)  
 **Words:** 500/500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Aus, A79, K rated; GX Flash Bingo, 077, giving up  
 **Notes:** AU where Ryou is a demon prince and Yuusuke is a shadow mage and they’re lovers.  
 **Summary:** Stealing from a shadow mage is a very bad idea. Especially when the shadow mage’s lover gets involved.

* * *

He scrambled as fast as he could through the forest, casting a glance over one shoulder and redoubling his speed at what he saw. 

Strictly speaking, there wasn’t anything there to see. But he wanted to get as much distance between himself and what chased after him as at all possible. He’d seen it once. Once remained more than enough. 

_It can’t follow me in the sun, can it?_

He’d taken only a few more strides before claws descended on him from above, digging into his shoulders for a breath before his feet left the ground and he crashed against a pile of grayish-green boulders. He twisted over, attempting to stand up, and stopping when a clawed finger pressed against his bare throat. 

“You stole his money pouch. Return it.” Hellish slitted eyes stared down at him. “Return it now and I won’t shred you.” 

The thief stammered, no sensible words making their way past his lips. He’d heard that the shadow mage had a demon lover but he hadn’t believed it, not until now, not until he saw those merciless eyes bearing down on him. 

His shoulders bled, his back throbbed. He tried to get to his feet but again the finger dug deeper. “You heard me. Yuusuke doesn’t like it when I kill people. But Yuusuke doesn’t need to know. Isn’t that true?” 

_He can’t mean it!_ The thief scrambled, trying to avoid even thinking about the fat money pouch. He’d hoped that the mage wouldn’t be able to track him. But to see a demon staring down at him… a demon that may well have been _sent_ by the shadow mage. 

“I… I don’t have it?” He managed a small smile, hoping that this would work. Demons weren’t supposed to be that intelligent, were they? He’d never met one before. 

The claw dug so deeply into his throat that a trail of blood spilled downward. The demon smiled at him. 

“I don’t appreciate being lied to. I _know_ his scent and what’s his smells like him.” He shifted, his hand wrapping around the thief's neck now. “Give it to me or I’ll take it off your body.” The demon leaned in, the most horrendous of smiles on his lips. “You would not even be close to the first human I’ve killed. I don’t even remember how many I’ve killed.” 

The thief plunged one hand into his backpack, scrambling until he encountered the pouch. He yanked it out and tossed it toward the demon. “Here! Keep it! Just don’t kill me, please!” 

But the demon dropped him and put the pouch away. “Don’t try this again. I don’t give second chances.” 

He spread wide, dark-feathered wings and a moment later was little more than a vanishing speck in the sky. For several moments the thief stared up before he collapsed backwards and closed his eyes, making up his mind. 

_That’s it. I’m done. I’m going to find a new line of work._ He’d been a thief long enough. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Ryou really let him off easy. A few bruises and some blood, but he can still walk away from it.


End file.
